


Broken

by emac87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emac87/pseuds/emac87
Summary: Part 1 Inspired by broken by lovelythebandPart 2 Inspired by I Like Me Better by Lauv





	Broken

He was only here for one reason, and one reason alone, Octavia. He had learned at a very young age there were few things he’d ever be able to deny his sister, as she had gotten older, she too had caught on to that simple fact and used it against him all the time. Which is how he found himself in this loft, amongst the drunk kids he had always steered away from.

  
Two years ago, after their lives had been turned upside down, he had gotten Octavia into a private high school thanks to scholarships and his connection with Marcus Kane, his adviser in his undergrad program. She was able to learn from some of the best high school teachers in the country, 100% college acceptance, all Ivy League. Unfortunately it meant rubbing elbows with some of New York’s finest, the rich and spoiled. But she had fit in, and that was the most important thing for a high school girl, or at least that's what she had told him over and over. It had also meant that he could finish up his undergrad at NYU. Neither of them had to give up their lives or dreams.

  
Which is what lead him to this party in Brooklyn, where he didn’t think he could name more than a handful of people and even then he wouldn’t have called any of them friends. But with his sister finally in the college world and calling him out on his lack of social life, here he was. Watching people dance, drink and enjoy life in general. Something he hadn’t truly done since his mom had passed.

  
He carefully made his way around the loft, starting to feel unsure of himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t go to parties, he just didn’t go to parties like this. The alcohol was top shelf, a professional bar tender in the kitchen mixing drinks, a DJ in the corner keeping a steady beat. He was use to cheap beer, shitty stereos and the same handful of people he always spent time with.

  
As he pulled out his phone to text his sister, he started to question why he was even here. He wasn’t a big drinker, and he knew from looking around that he wouldn’t be able to relate to a single person here. He was sure none of them had ever worked a day in their lives, let alone a 12 hour shift he had done earlier that day.

  
He quickly typed out a message to his sister as he stopped in the lien for the bathroom: **O I’m tried, I’m gonna head out soon.**

  
As he stood there, more in his own head that in the present moment, he felt someone crash into him for the side, reaching out to catch himself, and using his other hand to catch the person.

  
“Sorry.” She said at the same time as he said “I got you princess.”

  
He helped right the girl with a tight smile and she gave him an airy laugh.

  
“Too much to drink?” he asked taking in her flushed face. He briefly wondered if the bartender here stopped serving when they’d had too much.

  
The blonde stiffened, stepping back from him and fixing him with a stern look, before it turned into a smirk as though she thought better of what first crossed her mind. “Broken shoe.” Her voice was strong, no slur in her words.

  
He glanced down at her feet noting she was wearing heels, with one missing the actual heel, making her stand lopsided, one knee bent.

“I’m not about to walk around Dax’s place bearfoot, with all these people.” She muttered, shaking her head, waving a hand at the crowd of people.

  
“Smart on your part, wouldn’t want those toes stepped on either.” he nodded, he could be polite.

  
“Or pick up some weird foot fungus. God only knows when these floors where last cleaned.” She laughed before looking at him again. “Sorry, for all I know you could friends with Dax.” she didn't look sorry, and he liked that.

  
“These aren’t my friend’s princess.”

  
“Clarke.”

  
“What?” he looked at her hand, extended towards him. When was the last time a girl, let alone one this age, offered their hand in a greeting?

  
“My name is Clarke. This is the part where you introduce yourself, shake my hand. We become lifelong friends, and make jokes about broken shoes for the rest of our days.”

  
Bellamy couldn’t help but notice the way her smile made her blue eyes even softer, like maybe she truly was a good person, and not just another trust fund baby, born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and every door open for her. “Bellamy, but let’s not trade BFF bracelets just yet. I don’t do this.” He motioned out towards the crowd of people.

  
“What exactly is this?” she questioned following his movement as they made their way closer to the bathroom.

  
“People, parties, friends, you pick.”

  
“You’re a loner, like me then. I like that. I can work with that.” Clarke smiled, nodding.

  
“Never said loner.”

  
“Didn’t have to. You scream wallflower, bad boy, with a mix of…I’m not sure yet. But whatever it is, it’s working for you.”

  
He wasn’t sure how to take that. But the way she kept talking made him feel like it was meant to be a compliment. Maybe this night wasn’t going to be as bad as he had originally thought.

  
When they finally made it to the front of the line for the bathroom, he stepped aside and told her to go first.

  
“Okay, but don’t go anywhere. You’re the only person here I want to talk to.” She winked before closing the door. Only moments later she opened it again, almost surprised to see him still standing there. “You didn’t leave.” She smiled.

  
“Bathroom.” He laughed, switching places with her.

  
Once inside the bathroom, he pulled his phone, quickly looking at the messages coming in from his sister.

  
**Where are you?**  
** Did you seriously leave?**  
** You’re a total party pooper.**

  
He quickly typed out a reply, thinking of Clarke and hoping that she was waiting on the other side of the door.

  
**Bathroom, I’ll stay awhile longer.**

  
He put his phone back when he got a kiss face emoji from his sister.

  
After washing his hands he opened the door and was surprised, and let down, to see the hallway was missing the blonde he was hoping to see. He could feel his self-confidence plummet as he made his way past the others waiting for the bathroom. He was pushed to a stop as the line of people bleed into the other party goers by a small hand. Following the hand on his stomach he found the blue eyes he had been hoping to see just moments ago.

  
“People are extremely uncool about waiting at the front of the line.” She shouted over the music.

  
“No one likes a cutter.”

  
“Come on,” she nodded her head towards the balcony doors. “Let’s talk.” She moved her hand from his abdomen to grab a hold of his hand as they weaved through the movie bodies.

  
No one seemed to notice them as they made their way across the apartment. It made him wonder if she was more like him. Lonely among all the people before them. But she bobbed and weaved like this wasn’t her first time making it through a party unseen, shooting a smile over her shoulder at him.

  
The cool night air was welcomed. Bellamy didn’t realize how hot and stale the air inside had become until they stepped outside, greeted by the noises of a Brooklyn night. He knew better than to consider it “fresh air” but it was much fresher that what they had been breathing inside. It didn’t taste of smoke, overpriced perfume, and sweaty bodies.

  
“Could you imagine living anywhere that wasn’t the city?” she asked staring over at the building across the street, looking down at the traffic and people, smiling softly, taking it all in. “I think the silence would drive me mad. Falling asleep to nothing. I know people call it peaceful, but this.” She paused to smile over at him. “This is my peace.”

  
“Most people say the exact opposite of that, even people that grow up in the city.”

  
“Did you grow up here then? Or is silence where you find your peace?” Her eyes were earnest and thoughtful, full of curiosity and he feel something tug deep inside him, and it wasn’t the first time tonight he had felt it.

  
“I’ve never really thought about it.” He turned his attention back to her and smiled down. She wasn’t the whole lot shorter than him in her heels, broken or not.

  
But it was as simple as that for the flood gates of conversation to be opened between them. She pulled laugh after laugh from him with her wit and sarcasm and he made her smile so bright it nearly shone brighter than the street lights below them.

  
“So what made you come out tonight, I mean after working 12 hours, I’d want to be home in bed.”

  
“My sister asked. I have a really hard time telling her no, and I don’t really like her riding the subway after midnight alone. Over protective big brother.”

  
“My best friend dragged me here too.” She told him. “So I fully understand. He was tired of me moping and being depressed, he made me come along. I don’t even know Dax, let alone like that guy. But he made me come out tonight. Not even half way here and my heel breaks. I could have sworn it was a sign I shouldn’t have come and just stayed locked up in my apartment. But now I’m glad I came.”

  
“What were you moping over?” he asked, noticing the flash the grief hidden in her eyes.

  
“Oh, uh.” She swallowed. “My dad passed away a few weeks ago. And before you say sorry, don’t. We knew it was coming and it was actually a relief because he wasn’t suffering anymore. Cancer, he fought for a long time, but it was stronger than him and he was ready to let go. I was ready for him to let go.”

  
“You’re never really ready for that.” He whispered. “I lost my mom 3 years ago this summer to lung cancer, so I get it.” He was looking back over the rail, leaning on the iron bars that wrapped around the balcony.

  
She reached for his face after a moment, taking it in her hands, making him face her. “I like that you’re broken like me.” She whispered before sealing her lips over his.

  
He was only taken back for a second before leaning into the kiss himself. Kissing her, feeling his hands on his face, her waist under his hands, he couldn’t help but think he could fall in love with this girl. This lonely, broken girl could be the best thing that has ever happened to him.


End file.
